The Little Mer-Dog
The Little Mer-Dog is nikkdisneylover8390's tenth movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid". It appeared on Youtube in March 26, 2014. ''Cast: *Ariel-Lady (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Prince Eric-Tramp (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Flounder-Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Sebastian-Kermit the Frog (Muppets)'' *''Scuttle-Gonzo (Muppets)'' *''King Triton-Patou (Rock-a-Doodle)'' *''Ursula-Madame Medusa (The Rescuers)'' *''Flotsam and Jetsam-Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) and McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Grimsby-Sam the Eagle (Muppets)'' *''Carlotta-Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast)'' *''Chef Louis-Rabbit (Pooh)'' *''Max-Dumbo (Dumbo)'' *''Glut the Shark-Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs)'' *''Vanessa-Georgette (Oliver and Company)'' *''Priest-Owl (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Ariel's Sisters-Perdita (101 Dalmatians), Sasha (All Dogs Go To Heaven), Rita (Oliver and Company), Roxanne (A Goofy Movie), Rita (Oliver and Company), Peg (Lady and the Tramp), and Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2)'' *''Harold the Seahorse-Flik (A Bug's Life)'' * Sailors in "Fathoms Below"-Crows (Dumbo) * Sailors during Storm-Manny, Sid, Diego and other Ice Age animals (Ice Age) * Washerwomen-Duchess (The Aristocats), Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), and Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *''Jig Dancing Sailors - Scat Cat and Alley Cats (The Aristocats)'' ''Scenes: #The Little Mer-Dog Part 1-"Fathoms Below"/Main Titles'' #''The Little Mer-Dog Part 2-Kermit's Concert ("Daughters of Patou")'' #''The Little Mer-Dog Part 3-Lady at the Sunken Ship'' #''The Little Mer-Dog Part 4-Lady Meets Gonzo'' #''The Little Mer-Dog Part 5-Medusa Watches Lady'' #''The Little Mer-Dog Part 6-"Part of Your World"'' #''The Little Mer-Dog Part 7-To the Surface'' # The Little Mer-Dog Part 8-Storm at the Sea # The Little Mer-Dog Part 9-Tramp is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") # The Little Mer-Dog Part 10-"Under the Sea" # The Little Mer-Dog Part 11-Lady's Hidden Treasure # The Little Mer-Dog Part 12-Medusa's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") # The Little Mer-Dog Part 13-In Tramp's Kingdom # The Little Mer-Dog Part 14-Dinner In The Castle ("Les Poissons") # The Little Mer-Dog Part 15-A Tour Of The Kingdom # The Little Mer-Dog Part 16-"Kiss The Girl" # The Little Mer-Dog Part 17-Medusa Takes Change # The Little Mer-Dog Part 18-The Wedding Ship # The Little Mer-Dog Part 19-The Sun Sets # The Little Mer-Dog Part 20-Medusa's Wrath # The Little Mer-Dog Part 21-A Happy Ending # The Little Mer-Dog Part 22-End Credits Movie Used: * The Little Mermaid (1989) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * Rock-A-Doodle (1991) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * The Muppet Show (1976) * The Muppet Movie (1979) * The Great Muppet Caper (1981) * The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) * The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) * Muppet Treasure Island (1996) * Muppets From Space (1999) * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) * Kermit's Swamp Years (2002) * The Muppets (2011) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Dumbo (1941) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * Oliver and Company (1988) * A Goofy Movie (1995) * All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Ice Age: The Continental Drift (2012) * The Aristocats (1970) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Bambi (1942) * The Land Before Time (1988) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (1996) * The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze (2001) * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water (2002) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Lilo and Stitch (2002) * Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003) * Tarzan (1999) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Over the Hedge (2006) Voices: * Jodi Benson * Christopher Daniel Barnes * Kenneth Mars * Samuel E. Wright * Jason Marin * Pat Carroll * Paddi Edwards * Buddy Hackett * Ben Wright * Edie McClurg * Rene Auberjonois * Will Ryan * Jim Cummings * Kimmy Robertson * Caroline Vasicek * Frank Welker * Tim Curry * J.D. Daniels * Gerrit Graham * Mark Hamill * Rod McKuen * Malachi Pearson * Hamilton Camp * Debbie Shapiro Gravitte * Robert Weil * Ed Gilbert * Charles Alder * Jack Angel * Susan Boyd * Steve Bulen * Nancy Cartwright * Philip L. Clarke * Jennifer Darling * Allan Davies * Gail Farrell * Donny Gerrard * Mitch Gordon * Willie J. Greene Jr. * Linda Harmon * Phillip Ingram * Luana Jackman * William A. Kanady * Edie Lehmann * Anne Lockhart * Sherry Lynn * Melissa MacKay * Guy Maeda * Lynn Dolin Mann * Arnold Markussen * Mickie McGowan * Gene Merlino * Gene Morford * Kathleen O'Connor * Patrick Pinney * Marilyn Powell * Gloria Grace Prosper * Michael Redman * Sally Stevens * Robert Tebow * Rob Trow * Joe Turano * Jackie Ward * Bobbi Page * Robert S. Zwrin * Barbara Luddy * Larry Roberts * Jeff Bennett * Steve Whitmire * Geraldine Page * Joe Flynn * George C. Scott * Jonah Bobo * Dave Golez * Andrea Libman * Ray Ramano * John Leguizamo * Dennis Leary * Tom Kenny * Bette Midler Special Thanks: * Walt Disney * Alan Menken * Howard Ashman * Jim Henson * Jodi Benson * Baddwing * Jiminy Cricket * Stephen Druschke Films Dedicated To: * Walt Disney * Howard Ashman * Jim Henson * Kenneth Mars Trivia: * This is Kermit the Frog's fifth appearance in nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof It's probably the only movie-spoof not to use the Jim Henson Pictures Logo. * The Little Mermaid was re-released in theaters in 1997, the same year Cats Don't Dance, and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search of Christopher Robin were released. Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Now Playing Movies